Rin is lost
by Miss Megz
Summary: Rin gets lost and guess who finds her!
1. Running

Rin was running. She had gotten lost. Jaken had lied to her. He had said that there were flowers just beyond a hill and there wasn't any. Now a demon was after her. _Please Lord Sesshoumaru! Find me! I'm about to get eaten!_

She tripped and fell face first into the dirt. The demon lunged at her. She scrambled up and ran faster away. The demon was catching up. Even though Rin was scared, she was starting to tire.

Rin tripped again but this time she didn't have the strength to get back up. The demon lunged. Rin shut her eyes tight, preparing for the blow. It never came. She opened one eye and saw the demon was no longer there. In its place was an arrow. She opened her other eye and walked over to the arrow. A girl walked out from the trees.

"You alright?" she asked. Rin turned around and looked at her. _She's human. I know she is. Did she kill the demon?_ Rin only nodded. _She wears a funny looking kimono._ The girl walked over to Rin and knelt in front of her. Rin took a step back. _She may be human but I can't trust her if she can kill a demon with one arrow_. The girl sensed Rin's fear. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. My names Kagome," she smiled. Rin gave a small smile back.

"My name's Rin," _Maybe I can trust her._ Another demon came and launched itself at them. Rin huddled close to Kagome. Kagome strung another arrow and shot it at the demon. A scared aura surrounded the arrow and once it hit the demon, it was gone. "Wow!" Rin ran over to where the demon was. Kagome stood up and smiled.

"Are you lost?" she asked. Rin nodded. "Here, you can stay with me and my friends until we can get to your parents."

"I don't have any parents or a village," Rin looked at the ground.

"Do you stay with anyone?" Kagome asked worried. A girl as young as Rin shouldn't be on her own.

"Yup! I stay with someone! We travel a lot though. He might not find me for a while," she grew sad.

"Don't worry. I'm sure my friends won't mind you staying with us until we find your guardian. What's his name?" Kagome asked.

"I can't say" Rin looked at her feet.

"That's alright. I'm sure in time when you're ready, you'll tell us" Kagome smiled. Rin smiled and walked beside Kagome.

This is it for chapter one. Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Found

"She's what!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Rin's staying with us until we can find her guardian," Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. Rin hid behind Kagome's legs.

"What about the jewel shards and Naraku!" Inuyasha asked in his usual loud voice.

"They can wait. She's a little girl Inuyasha and she's staying with us until we find her guardian and that's that!" Kagome yelled.

"Put her back!" Inuyasha ordered.

"She's not a thing that can just be put back! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha did a face plant. Rin giggled a little. Kagome started to fix dinner. Rin was there watching.

"There is something strange about her," Sango commented.

"Yes. She acts the way humans do when they're raised by demons," Miroku said. Sango nodded her agreement.

After dinner Rin walked over to Inuyasha and climbed up a rock to touch his ears. He shifted positions and Rin fell to the ground and nearly yelled out Sesshoumaru's name to get him to punish he who had hurt her. _Oh wait. I can't. Then they'll know! And Lord Sesshoumaru will punish then for hurting me. They're too nice. I don't want that_. Rin looked at Inuyasha and giggled a bit then went off to play with Shippo.

Shippo kept Rin entertained by showing her his fox magic. Night came. Inuyasha had to stay on the ground because Rin had chosen him to sleep on. She had curled up on his lap and fallen asleep. Much like she would have done with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha grumbled and threatened Rin several times while she tried to sleep but nothing worked. Finally, he just gave up and let Rin sleep on his lap.

The next morning Rin was up before everyone else and had gone to a river to catch everyone breakfast. Kagome woke up and looked around.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked a little alarmed.

"I'm right here. And look! I caught breakfast!" Rin smiled victoriously. Kagome looked over at Rin and saw her seven fish. _Ugh_ Kagome thought.

"Okay well, let's start a fire to cook them" Kagome smiled. Rin nodded and ran over to help start a fire. The rest woke up to the smell of cooked fish.

"You catch fish or something Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still half asleep.

"No, Rin did." Kagome answered. Inuyasha blinked and looked at Rin. Not quite believing a child could catch seven fish.

After breakfast, Kagome sensed jewel shards and Inuyasha knew it and some how managed to talk her into showing him the way. They wanted Rin to stay behind but she refused to.

That's the end of ch.2 ch.3 coming!


	3. How could you lose Rin!

"How could you lose track of Rin!" Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken.

"She just disappeared milord! I swear it!" Jaken lied. He had purposely gotten rid of Rin and the demon lord knew it. Sesshoumaru said nothing more as he started to search for Rin. Oun and Au whined a little and looked as well; they missed the girl's cheery presence.

Sesshoumaru after a while stopped. He had gotten Rin's scent. But the scent was of her blood. Angered already but not showing, Sesshoumaru grew all the more angry when he found out that her scent was mixed with Inuyasha's. _If you have hurt her Inuyasha…… _he didn't finish that thought. He didn't need to. He knew what he would do if Rin was injured. He started to pick up speed.

"Milord! Slow down!" Jaken pleaded but found that his cries were on deaf ears.

The demon that had the jewel shards had injured almost everyone, mainly Inuyasha. It had gotten Rin separate from the group. Others were attacking Inuyasha and the others.

"Any last words?" it chuckled at Rin.

"Just two," Rin said hiding her fear.

"And what would those two words be?" the demon laughed uproariously.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted. The demons stopped dead in their tracks. They knew who Lord Sesshoumaru is.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's cry and raced off in her direction. Jaken grumbled. He knew he was going to get it when Rin told Sesshoumaru that Jaken had purposely gotten her lost.

Inuyasha and the others looked at Rin.

"Sesshoumaru's your guardian!" Inuyasha asked loudly not believing Rin in the least. Rin merely nodded. The demons resumed fighting not quite sure that the human hater Lord Sesshoumaru would come to a human rescue.

Rin shouted for Sesshoumaru over and over again as she ran as fast as she could away from the demon that wanted to eat her. She ran into another demon. She looked up worried that it wanted to eat her too. No. This demon didn't. Why? Because this demon is Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed happily. The demon let out a cry of surprise to see Sesshoumaru there. Rin hid behind the demons lord's legs. The other demons stopped attacking Inuyasha and the others. All had one thing in mind, destroying Sesshoumaru. They charged at him. He drew the Tokijin and in a flash of power, all of the demons were dead. Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tokijin and picked Rin up.

Rin waved at them "bye! Thank you for letting me stay with you while Lord Sesshoumaru was looking for me!" She smiled them then started telling Sesshoumaru from beginning to end what had happened as he walked away. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all saw the soft look in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

_He'll be a good guardian for her_ Kagome thought happily. Miroku and Sango were just amazed at the change in Sesshoumaru.

"Feh. How'd you like that? We watch over that kid of his and he doesn't even thank us or anything!" Inuyasha growled.

"I believe Rin thanked us for him," Miroku said. Sango nodded her agreement.

"One way or another, he'll raise Rin right even though I doubt he has any clue on what he's doing," Sango commented. Miroku, Kagome and Shippo nodded their agreement.

And that's the end! Don't forget to review!


End file.
